


Smile, And We're Live!

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Format: Streaming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, This Is STUPID, accidental streaming, bruh listen im so sorry, do I even tag this Minecraft????, no beta we die like men, probably badly lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Y/N) is an artist who just wants to finish their animation and play Minecraft. Too bad they decided to stream on Twitch.Tv.(Or I want more accidental streaming fics and realized I have to do all the work in this house.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Reader & Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I have no one to blame but myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《Bro, I swear I didn't mean to stream!》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061022) by [ShinsArtSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsArtSpace/pseuds/ShinsArtSpace). 



> *shoves fic into your hands* Take it. Just take it taKE IT-  
> (Btw this is all platonic. Also if any CC's says they are uncomfortable with this type of fic I will take it down.)

(Y/N) was an average person. They woke up, they ate, they went to school, and when they had the time they would catch their favorite streamers on Twitch. But there was one important thing to note, they were an artist. Granted their art only got a couple of hundred likes, but they valued every single person who did. So, for their 500 follower special, they were making a Dream SMP animatic.

(Y/N) lifts their hand from the computer screen, sighing quietly. They would be lying if it wasn’t a difficult endeavor, considering they had no tablet, meaning they had to use their finger.

But that won’t stop (Y/N)! They’re to stubborn to be stopped by mere inconvenience! (Y/N) takes a glance at the timeline for the animation. 30 seconds complete. Out of a 3 minute song. (Y/N) sinks into their gamer chair in pain. “You know what?” (Y/N) says out loud. “Screw this, let’s see if Tommy’s on.” (Y/N) switches tabs to Twitch, all too happy to see that the big man himself is on.

-

(Y/N) practically chokes from laughter as Tommy closes out his stream. Their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. In fact, they are so out of it, (Y/N) doesn’t realize they had double-tapped the [Going LIVE] button by accident. They change tabs back to their animation, blissfully unaware of what they have just done. Using the energy gained through osmosis from Tommy, (Y/N) starts back up working on their project.

-

(Y/N) silently scrubs through the frames, looking to fix any mistakes that could have snuck past them. It’s a tedious process, but (Y/N) hums proudly at their new progress. They even managed to hit a minute!

‘ _I deserve another break_.’ (Y/N) thinks as they switch over to Minecraft. But (Y/N) wasn’t about to play alone, no, they wanted to play on a server.

“Time to annoy my good buddy Jimmy.” Jimmy wasn’t his actual name, but that’s what he gets for never getting their name right. (Y/N) sends him a quick text in their group chat, and almost immediately he’s calling on discord.

“ **What the fuck Destiny.** ” Jimmy grumbles into his microphone.

(Y/N) snickers before responding. “Hey Jimmy, can you turn on the server?”

Silence.

“Uh, Jim-”

“ **Welcome to watchmojo.com, and today we'll be counting down our picks for the top ten anime betrayals**.” Jimmy recites into the microphone, the funny mic settings on full blast. (Y/N) laughs in hysteria, tears filling their eyes.

"Aye, remember what we said about the funny mic? Don’t use it if you want Destiny to live.” (Y/N)'s second friend Marcia scolds with practiced ease, having followed Jimmy into the call.

“ **Bruh, fuck you man, you still owe me money**.” Jimmy protests, sounding as if he swallowed the mic. (Y/N), who barely recovered from the first blow, chokes on a wheeze.

“Jimmy.” Marcia says with a disapproving tone.

“Fine.” Jimmy whines, turning off the funny mic. “Also, the server is on Destiny.”

“T-thank you.” (Y/N) wheezes out, slowly coming back to their senses.

The three hop on the server, hitting each other as a little greeting. (Y/N) had many plans for the day. They wanted to help Jimmy with his waterfall and find a village with Marcia. But before they could even voice their ideas, a robotic voice pipes up.

Penguinsarepowerful donated $2

_“What did I walk into”_

“...”

“...”

“...WHAT TH-” (Y/N) shrieks in shock, falling out of their chair.

“E-Excuse me WHAT?” Marica asks in surprise, ignoring (Y/N)’s whine of pain.

The voice speaks up again. Another donation.

PoptartSimp_1 donated $3.50

_TOU DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE STREAMING??????_ _（◎0◎）_

“ **BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**.” Jimmy screams, channeling his inner Jschlatt.

“WAIT! WAIT! WHO’S STREAMING, WHO’S STREAMING?” Marica’s confused voice cuts through the funny mic barrage. 

(Y/N), remembering how they were watching twitch previously, scrambles back up on their desk and switches their tabs. They look upon the screen in horror.

_Pastel_ _•Destiny_ _•074_ _is Live! Streaming for 03:15:17_

_20.7K watching_

“Destiny? Destiny, you good?”

“ **Desinty you left the oven on.** ”

“ _Jimmy._ ”

(Y/N) looks into their turned off webcam like they are in the office before putting their head in their hands.“...Fuck me. HOW DO I HAVE 20 THOUSAND VIEWERS?!” 

(Y/N) groans in agony, not even wanting to glance at the chat. They were probably spamming BabyRage and OmegaLUL to make fun of their misery- oh look they were right.

“~Twitch works in mysterious ways~.” Marica teases as (Y/N) moves the windows so they can see both Minecraft and Twitch. 

(Y/N) rolls their eyes, before responding. “Shut.”

Deciding that looking at chat would not kill them, (Y/N) attempts to read the messages flying by.

 **Chemical-Catalyst** : You actually can speak :Pog:

 ***goldstars*** : the animator finally unmuted

 **Spots and Dots** : Hi Livestream Fails

 **Hollow-Stars** : I cannOT BELIVE YOU WERE ACIDENTALLY STREAMING

 **purple_bunny** : STreaming muted for 3 hours :LUL:

 **SnappleApple** : Jimmy bls no more funny mic you broke my headphones

 **PoptartSimp_1** : ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ Speakin :Pog:

 **Dancing Inkwell** : Finally they speak 

A small sigh escapes (Y/N).“Looks like I’m gonna have to explain myself huh.” They wave their minecraft character’s hand to show they’re talking to chat. “Well for one thing, sorry that you guys apparently sat through a silent stream for 3 hours.”

“*Gasp* Wow Destiny, I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah Destiny, that isn’t PogChamp. Looks like you have to wear the **Clown Skin**.”

“Shut up! Shut up!” (Y/N) says in embarrassment. “I’m talking to chat right now, please don’t do this to me.”

Giggles come from the two, their discord icons lighting up to taunt (Y/N).

“Ahem. Okay. Ignore those two. Chat. Chat please stop asking about the Clown Skin.”

Unfortunately for (Y/N), Chat does not stop asking.

**Chemical-Catalyst** : CLOWN SKIN?????

 **callmebeepme:** c-clown skin?

 **SoapChad** : clown skin no cap?

 ***goldstars*** : Clown Skin Lmao

 **Penguinsarepowerful** : I regret clicking this livestream

 **StanBlueGatorade** : Hey @Penguinsarepowerful @PoptartSimp_1 how does it feel to cause this chaos

 **PenguinsarePowerful** : Spain without the S

 **PoptartSimp_1** : ( ͡°👅 ͡°)

 **StanBlueGatorade** : Horrifying thankyouw

 **StanBlueGatorade** : But Clown Skin 🤔

 **Hollow-Stars** : Destiny Explain!!!! DESTINY EXPLAIN!!!!

(Y/N) huffs in annoyance, realizing they can’t escape this. 

“Fine. Fine. You want the clown skin?” (Y/N) menacingly whispers into the mic. They pause their screen and switch over to the Minecraft skin settings. The chat is confused, but (Y/N)’s friends know what’s happening.

“YOU WANT THE CLOWN SKIN?” 

And they regret their actions.

(Y/N) turns back on their screen. Standing in the middle of the screen, exuding _so much power_ , was Shitass: Clown Edition™ . “HAVE YOUR CLOWN SKIN!”

(Y/N) pulls out TNT and begins to walk towards Marica and Jimmy’s base. Their Minecraft characters start running away in panic.

“Oh God OH **FUCK** ”

“Chat I am so sorry for releasing this monster please fund my funeral-”

The chat starts screaming at the TNT, clearly they watched the L’Manburg saga.

(Y/N) giggles at the reactions and decides to take pity on their friends. “Alright, alright. I won’t blow up your bases. After all…” A smirk appears on their face. “I don’t want this server to end up like the last one.”

**purple_bunny** **:** Destiny what does that mean

 **PoptartSimp_1** : (⊙_◎)

 **Hollow-Stars** : This only gives more questions!!!!

 **PenguinsarePowerful** : Congratulations Pastel, you broke the chat

 **I slap fish** : Destiny please

(Y/N) lets out a aumsed hum. Maybe streaming won’t be so bad. Well, as long as they aren't s _uper_ popular.

(Unbenknowst to them, _#DestinyLive_ was slowly climbing the trending tab on twitter.)


	2. We're trending???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) streaming what will they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know Pog is gone but we ignore that like how we ignore canon  
> Grammarly can fight me in a parking lot it sucks so bad.

After the initial shock of streaming wore off, (Y/N) and their friends decided it would be fun to entertain their newfound viewers. They were about to start showing around their bases when Jimmy had to go get dinner. So (Y/N) and Marica were milling about. Well, Marica was milling about. (Y/N) just decided to be chaotic and trapped Marica in a box.

“Destiny stop hitting me _please_.” Marica groans as (Y/N) continually punches her Minecraft character. (Y/N) begins snickering as she starts flailing around unable to escape.

“That’s what you get for making me wear this dumb skin.” They say as they still have the shitass skin on.

Marica scoffs, clearly offended. “Aye! We made this skin together, don’t put all the blame on me.”

(Y/N) stuck out their tongue in response, only to remember that the camera was off. They let out a huff and quickly type in the Minecraft chat.

Pastel_Destiny: :p

Marica falls quiet, before bursting out laughing so hard her mic starts glitching.

“Destiny we all know you forgot the camera was off, don't act slick **.** ” She had taken the opportunity to mine out of (Y/N)’s box, eating her bread to replenish health.

“Shut it, betch. You’re wearing a fucking Epic Face skin.” 

Marica slowly turns her avatar’s head over to face them. “And what about it.”

(Y/N) huffs, deciding it's not worth fighting over skins while live on Twitch. Besides, theirs was way cooler, even if they couldn’t show it currently. (Y/N) says this back to her, earning them Minecraft punches and cackles. They smile and turn back to building their base. They wanted to add waterfalls to their sky-base so it could be connected with the mainland. (Y/N) pauses in their gathering of materials as the donation alert’s robotic voice speaks.

_PlantLover25 donated $3.25_

_Hey I came from the trending tab on twitter and I’m confused._

_Who are the two people your playing with?_

(Y/N) softly mutters “Twitter?” in confusion before being interrupted by another donation.

_Doodle Cat donated $5_

_Yo are you actually an animator or is twitter tripping_

“Aye, Destiny. Since when did you decide to trend on Twitter?” Marica asks in a teasing tone, but clearly puzzled. 

“I-I didn’t. How long have I…?” (Y/N) says baffled as they try to get on Twitter. Briefly freezing their screen to log in, they immediately click on the trending tab. There, clear as day, was the tag #DestinyLive. Underneath was a little description, written by the Twitter Description Guy™ themself.

_#DestinyLive_

_Twitch viewers find themselves with a brand new face to the platform after this animator was caught accidentally streaming._

_12.7K tweets_

_“Holy shit.”_ (Y/N) whispers, both in astonishment and reverence for their twitch chat. “Chat. Chat. You all are insane.” They lean back in their chair, trying to process everything.

“Hell yeah, they are! Can we get some hype in the chat?” Marica cheers on. The chat is going crazy, so fast that (Y/N) can’t read their messages.

“Well, for starters, thank you Doodle Cat and PlantLover25 for donating 5 dollars and 3 dollars respectively, and I’m glad you two both decided to join the stream.”

“The two people I’m playing with are BlueBird_Melody,” Marica jumps up and down in response, “and Redstone25729, or as we’ve been calling him, Jimmy.” His character is still AFK, staring off into the distance. He has on a Perry the Platypus skin, but wearing an anime coat and with Airpods. It perfectly captures Jimmy's personality. They say as much to the chat, ignoring Marcia's giggles.

“His name isn’t Jimmy chat. It’s a nickname. We’re smarter than to say our real names out loud." They clarify for the chat, who began asking why they were saying his name but not theirs. "And yes, to answer PlantLover25's question and to all those who joined recently, I am an animator. I was actually working on a project about Dream SMP before I jumped on Minecraft.” They mention the last part offhandedly, not expecting chat to immediately want to see their work.

 **Doodle Cat** : Show Us

 **I Slap Fish** : Show Ussssssss

 **FlowerGal29** : Show Pls 🥺

 **SoapChad** : Dream Smp Animation :Pog:

 **BaddApple** : Flex your skills Destiny!

“Y-you want to _see_ the art?” (Y/N) feels a pit in their stomach as the chat frantically agrees.

It was bad enough possibly 20 thousand viewers witnessed their project in such a rough state, but with more and more people entering the stream (Y/N) would combust if they presented it in the way it was. (Y/N) begins to ramble in panic. “Err, w-well that’s an issue because it's not finished and it’s still really sketchy and I haven't even colored it-”

“Destiny!” Marica cuts off their rambling. “It’ll be fine. I mean, it's not like the chat’s expecting Disney level work. Besides, you did say it was in progress so they can’t get mad. Right chat?” The chat agrees and starts spamming supportive messages, and it makes (Y/N) smile at the sight. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Alright then.” (Y/N) pauses their screen and switches over to the animation program. “Looks like you guys are going to have a sneak peek at my animation!” 

They take a deep breath and press play.

[The music starts up with a guitar-playing as Tommy can be seen standing in L’Manburg.

_Well, if there’s one thing that I'm sure of, It’s that I think too much about shit that doesn’t matter_

Tommy is seen with Tubbo fighting Dream for a disc.

_And I don’t think enough about things that make a difference_

He can then be seen burning down George’s house with Ranboo.

_But would that even make a difference?_

The scene cuts over to Tommy in prison. There are silhouettes of people arguing while he is seen sitting behind bars.

_Doing anything at all would be overkill._

Then he is seen being taken out of L’Manburg by Dream, with a shot of Tommy meeting Tubbo’s eyes. Tommy looks confused and hurt, while Tubbo looks regretful but cold.

The small musical interlude plays as the animation shows the text on the screen saying: Dream SMP Animatic: How I Survived Bobby Mackey’s Personal Hell. By Pastel_Destiny. Enjoy!

A shot of Tommy in Pogtopia appears.

 _You left some holes in the_ _plot-line_

Wilbur is seen holding stacks of TnT, his body turned back to the camera and silhouetted. 

_I left some holes in your clothes_

Technoblade appears, holding his rocket launcher. He is also silhouetted and with his back turned.

_And we can argue semantics over who left who first_

Tommy is seen looking at both of them upset.

_But one thing’s for sure: I needed you most so_

With tears in his eyes, he turns and walks away.

The scene then cuts to Tommy and Tubbo arguing, set before he was exiled. 

_You left some holes in the_ _plot-line_

Tommy is talking, a speech bubble is shown with his discs inside.

_I left some holes in your clothes_

Tubbo gets angry, popping the bubble. 

_And we can argue semantics over who left who first_

He leaves, turning his back on Tommy, who is shocked.

_But one thing’s for sure_

Tommy attempts to reach out to grab Tubbo.

_I needed you most._

But his arm was grabbed by Dream.]

The animation stops there, and (Y/N) quickly stops the music. Marcia claps in approval at their work. “Destiny that was great!” (Y/N) feels their face heat up, sinking slightly in their chair. “Can we get some pogs in the chat?” The chat obliges and goes so fast it starts lagging (Y/N)’s computer. It’s hard to see, but the messages are super supportive. They let out a sigh of relief, glad for the positive reception. 

“T-Thank you all for the kind words! I appreciate it, really.” They grab their water bottle, drinking some as they try and look through chat. As they attempt to read, a message catches their attention.

 **Sparkle Demon** : You should show this to Tommy!!!

(Y/N) chokes on their water, moving their mic away as they sputter. 

“Destiny you good?” 

“Bruh I did not come back from Burger King only for you to die on me.” Jimmy says as he reenters the call. (Y/N) starts laughing in addition to their coughs, sounding like a dying whale. They take a deep breath and place their hand on their chest. “Sorry about that. I was caught off guard while drinking water. You have Sparkle Demon to thank for that.”

The chat naturally goes crazy at that.

 **PoptartSimp_1** : (ﾟヘﾟ)

 **Chemical-Catalyst** : BRUH

 **Sparkle Demon** : IM SO SORRY OH GoD

 **Sparkle Demon** : :NotLikeThis:

 **PenguinsarePowerful** : Pastel please

 **StanBlueGatorade** : :NotLikeThis:

 **Hollow-Stars** : DeStINY NOOOO!!!

 **Spots and Dots** : Dying is against Twitch Terms of Service

 **PlantLover25** : :NotLikeThis:

“To answer Sparkle Demon, I’m doubtful Tommy, let alone anyone from the Dream SMP would actually see it. Plus it’s still a work and progress, you know?”

“Destiny listen to me **do you know how much clout you could get**?” Jimmy shouts, pulling out his funny mic for emphasis.

“Yeah Destiny get that clout!” Marica agrees.

(Y/N) rolls their eyes at that. “You really think that I, a random streamer _by complete accident_ _mind you_ , would actually be noticed by such high profile people?” 

“Well if you’re so confident how ‘bout we make a bet?” Marica challenges. “20 dollars that you get noticed.”

Jimmy slams on his desk. “ **I’m dropping in 30 dollars**.”

(Y/N) smirks. “So I get 50 dollars if I don’t get noticed, and I have to pay 50 dollars if I do?”

“Yeah.” 

“ **Yup**.”

“Well be prepared to lose, suckers!” (Y/N) shouts in complete confidence.

But despite being shocked by them before, showing off their work made them forget the most important thing. 

They forgot the power of Twitch Chat and Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright three things  
> 1\. I'm back! I'm going to be updating this on a weekly basis, usually on the weekends. If I can't I'll make sure to tell you guys.
> 
> 2\. Yes I did make a entire fake animatic for this fic. Don't judge. If I was more artisticly inclined I totally would've made a animatic with the music but here we are. Btw the name of the song is stated in hthe fic but incase you want a link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gy7z0roZX2w  
> It's by the same people who made the song smokey eyes if you seen that animatic.
> 
> 3\. The skins I mentioned are actual skins!  
> BlueBird: https://namemc.com/skin/cc64365227f529fb  
> Redstone: https://namemc.com/skin/5c5adcfc70b73ba0  
> Also all the minecraft names are avalible as of time of writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: So I currently dealing with schoolwork so I'm unsure it I can post this week. Sorry bout that >_<


	3. Dream streaming? On Twitch.TV? It's More Likely Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the animation is done! Not only that, Dream finally is streaming!  
> But nothing's gonna happen
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!  
> I was originally gonna post sooner, but I got sick so plans sorta derailed.   
> But! I do have another chapter finished so I can post that one soon :D

“Thank you all for the great stream everyone!” (Y/N) says as the stream comes to a close. They had been on for 5 hours, and they were starting to feel the exhaustion set in. Their friends had already headed out, so they were by themself in the call.

“Er, I don’t know who else is streaming currently, but go raid your favorite streamer and say The Pastel Demon sent you.” A dumb name sure, but they couldn’t think of anything else okay? The chat spams goodbye messages and well wishes to (Y/N), and they smile even if the chat can’t see it.

“Stay safe and take care.” And with that, (Y/N) shuts off the stream. (Y/N) rolls out of their gaming chair, and flops right onto their bed.

Brushing a strain of hair out of their face, they log on to Twitter. They quietly scroll through the trending tab until they find the hashtag #DestinyLive. It’s number 4 on trending, and (Y/N) would be lying if they say they weren’t slightly taken aback by the number of tweets.

_29.6K Tweets._

(Y/N) feels a sense of dread pool in their stomach. Even with the rule they put in place that their fans wouldn’t show the WIP to any creator and instead show the finished animation, it still means there is a chance the content creators could still stumble upon it, let alone accidentally find their channel (which they made sure not to mention).

Especially with their name trending.

(Y/N) shakes their head at that. No way would they actually be noticed. At most, they’ll be known as “that one kid who trended on Twitter for accidentally steaming” by the big guys. (Y/N) feels oddly upset at that, but brushes it off. It’s just the truth of the matter, in the end. They set their phone on Do Not Disturb, and fall asleep in blissful ignorance.

* * *

It had been a full week, and (Y/N) could barely feel their hand.

They had been using every free minute they had to finish their animation, having felt the weight of the internet’s attention. All eyes were currently on Destiny, and even though they wanted to fade away into obscurity they understood how the internet works. The longer they stall, the higher the expectations will get until it gets to the point when (Y/N) would never be able to meet them.

And you would end up letting everybody down.’ (Y/N) tightens their hold on the mouse, scowling at the thought. It was this line of thinking that made them speedrun the animation, and led them to be able to post it a mere week later. Or, they will post it, as soon as the video is finished rendering.

Even with their fingers wrapped up in bandages from being rubbed raw by the computer screen, (Y/N) considers the sacrifice worth it. A small ding from their phone catches their attention, and they grin at the notification.

‘Looks like Dream finally decided to stream.’ (Y/N) thinks as they go on the Twitch app, snickering at the number of people freaking out in the chat.

Dream is playing Minecraft, but he wasn’t alone. Snapnap and George are both there, cracking jokes and messing around, as per usual.

However, they can’t stay long. After all, with their piss poor internet in their room, they could risk their computer losing connection and be forced to watch the video render all over again. They let out a small sigh as they switched off their phone, turning back to the screen.

“Hopefully it won’t take too long.” (Y/N) says to no one, getting up to go make some food.

* * *

While Dream was playing Minecraft, he was also doing a Q&A session at the same time. He had just finished talking about artists when a donation rolled through.

Spots and Dots donated $10 

Have you heard of a streamer named Pastel_Destiny? They have some Dream Smp animations that I think you should check out. [Link] 

“I feel like I’ve heard of them before, how about you Dream?” Sapnap thinks out loud.

“Pastel Destiny… ” Dream glances at the chat, who seem to be screaming about how “Destiny lost the bet” and “BlueBird and Redstone won.”

Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t know about the streamer. Scrolling through Twitter brought him enough context. They became a Twitch streamer by complete accident. They played Minecraft with their friends. They are an artist. Nobody knows their age, but they're apparently a minor, nor does anyone know their gender. And, most importantly, they are apparently a fan of Dream Smp.

When he caught wind of them, he felt slightly worried. Dream knows how much pressure comes with sudden popularity, especially without help. But he felt weird about straight-up talking to them, considering how big the gap is between the two’s influence and popularity. If he watches this video, perhaps he can get to interact with them.

“Sure, I’ll check it out.” He clicks on the link, sending him to their channel. There weren’t many videos, and they all seemed to have a few thousand views at most. One video that caught his eye, though. It’s a video simply named animation test, and it has his signature smile on the thumbnail.

“This one, chat?” The chat frantically agrees, and with no hesitation, he begins to watch. The video is of him running through a Minecraft world, being chased by George, Sapnap, and Bad. He runs through the overworld, nether, and jumps through the End portal. It shows Dream fighting off the three hunters before he triumphantly kills the Ender Dragon. He stands proudly as the hunters lay on the ground defeated.

“Hey, that is not accurate!” Snapnap shouts, causing Dream to wheeze like a tea kettle.

“Yes it is, I’m just that good.” He playfully showboats.

“Nah Nah Nah we’ve beaten you before, right George?”

Both hear George jolt up, having not been paying attention.

“George, who’s right me or Dream?”

“Dream.”

Dream laughs louder as Sapnap begins to angrily argue with George, who’s confused over what is happening. Taking a minute to compose himself, Dream looks over the chat. They’re spamming for him to refresh the page, which is mildly odd, but Dream does it anyway.

“Oh hey, they just uploaded.” The thumbnail is of Tommy and Dream facing each other, and it's only titled “Dream Smp Animatic.” Bad for search results, but he can’t judge the new guy.

“Dream, have you become a stan?” Snapnap jokes as he begins to watch the video.

“Shut up, I’m only curious.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Dream chuckles lightly at that and focuses back on the video. He watches as Tommy suffers under his character, and how he runs away to Technoblade.

‘Must’ve been made before the recent streams’, he thinks as Tommy stands before Dream, a sword in hand.

The two are fighting; Tommy is fighting as hard as he can, but Dream is dodging with ease, as if the fight doesn’t even matter to him. As if it’s nothing more than a game. But Tommy manages to get the upper hand, knocking him down. He towers over Dream, and with tears and rage in his eyes, he swings his sword down. The blow is blocked, but not by Dream.

It was by Tubbo.

The scene shifts to him and Tubbo in the blown-up community house. Everyone is watching, but they’re all silhouettes; Only Tubbo and Tommy are in color. Tommy lowers his sword, horrified. Tommy drops his sword, and Tubbo does the same. The song ends with the two hugging, signifying their reunion.

Dream claps as the animation ends, impressed.

“A few points off for Tommy getting a hit on me, but otherwise, that was amazing!” He says in genuine praise.

“Wowww. Praise from Dream, how impressive.” George replies jokingly.

“And you said you weren’t stanning them, Dream.”

“Sapnap shut up.”

The three Minecraft players have no idea what they have just done.

* * *

(In a dark room only illuminated by a computer screen, a content creator sneezes twice as they carry their sandwich back from the kitchen.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry if things got slightly angsty lmao I can't stop myself.  
> I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope it was okay
> 
> Next Time: (Y/N) streams again, BlueBird/Marica is an agent of chaos, and someone makes an unexpected appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, ( ゜-゜) I hope you like it  
> the others will come soon, this is just the intro.


End file.
